


adoration

by JkWriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: He's just too angry to admit itt, Yuri really admires Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: Yuri hated Yuuri. That's what he always said. That was the facade he put on.





	

Yuri hated Yuuri. 

That’s what he always said. That was the facade he put on. To most, it worked. The glances he sent the older skater during practices could easily be considered glares of hatred. No one ever thought twice.

No one except Viktor. That bastard. 

 

Viktor had known Yuri for years. He, arguably, understood him more than even his grandfather did. Something which infuriated him to no end. Spending so much time with another person created unspoken bonds and the two of them were no exception. Viktor had been there for entire figure skating career and knew things about Yuri that he himself was still discovering. 

Such as his not so hatred for Yuuri Katsuki.

“Yuuri has gotten much better since coming here, no?”

Yuri huffed but didn't respond. He was too busy watching as Yuuri skated while speaking with Mila. Since when had the two of them been friends?

“Having other competitive skaters around him seems to have ignited something from within.”  
Georgi joined Yuuri and Mila. The three of them were laughing about something. Yuri’s knuckles were turning white from the grip he had on the rink’s wall.

“-never acted like this while we were in Japan. I think he's very determined to win gold this year, not that I have any problems with that. It just means the two of us can get married sooner. You’ll be in the wedding, right?” 

“What are they laughing at? Is there anything here that’s meant to be funny?”

Viktor bit his lip, slightly surprised by the sudden question, but it wasn't completely unexpected. He had left the ice to try and distract Yuri from their rink mates who skated without a care in the world. 

“Perhaps Yuuri is sharing a story from Japan? Maybe he is telling them about the time you kicked him into Ice Castle much to amusement and horror of those watching.”

“Doesn't explain why they're laughing and talking like they're old friends. Does it not bother you at all?” 

“Why should it?” Viktor leaned against the rink. Yuri could see his ring shine when the sunlight it just right. He knew that was why Viktor had done the pose but it didn't stop the annoyed feeling growing under his skin.

“Yuuri was ours first. He shouldn't be making new friends, especially not with those two.”

Viktor waited to see if Yuri realized what he had said. When the younger skater showed know indication of his claim on Yuuri Viktor sighed. 

“Contrary to popular belief, Yuuri doesn't actually belong to anyone. There is no reason why we should stop him from making new friends. I, for one, am glad he is finally coming out of his shell.”

“We both know if you wanted him to come out of his shell you could just give him champagne. He had no qualms about coming out of it then.” 

“Yuri, you cannot force someone to be more open by getting them drunk. Especially not Yuuri. God only knows what he’d get up to.”

Yuri didn't answer. He watched as Yuuri took Mila’s hand and spun her on the ice. She was laughing again, far too happy to be at practice. Where was Yakov? He would put an end to this and put all of them to work. 

He stole a look at the door. 

“You know he isn't going to forget about you, right?”

Yuri’s attention was snapped towards Viktor. He was looking down at him with amusement. Yuri crossed his arms and turned away from the rink in annoyance. He didn't care about the pork cutlet bowl. He wasn't worried about being forgotten.

“Yuri~ Don’t ignore me. We both know what you're afraid of.” Viktor was suddenly in front of him, kneeling down so they were face to face. “I know you look up to him.”

“I don’t-”

“But don't you? After his first Grand Prix you were heartbroken because he did so terrible. At the time I wasn’t sure why you were so bothered by a skater from Japan failing miserably, but I found out. You really should have done a better job hiding it, I’m sure anyone at Ice Castle could see it.”

Yuri shifted under Viktor’s gaze. He wasn't sure why the other was so intent on saying he admired that pork cutlet bowl. He did no such thing. Sure, Yuuri was a good skater and an even better person, but that didn't mean anything. 

“You don't know what you’re talking about.”

“Yurio! Come do a lap with me!” 

Yuri looked towards the ice where Yuuri was waving towards him. Georgi and Mila, at some point, had moved from the ice and were removing their skates. 

“Well, if they’re going to abandon you on the ice I suppose a few laps won’t hurt.” 

He pulled off his skate guards and made his way to the ice. Yuuri smiled at him and Yuri found himself smiling back. It was only there for a second before his typical scowl replaced it, but it had still been there. 

Viktor stood behind, watching at the two began their laps, each trying to get ahead of the other. He sighed and shook his head. Yuri wasn't used to admitting his feelings, and while admitting that he admired Yuuri Katsuki would likely take a load off of his chest, he wasn't in a hurry to make him realize it. 

“I felt like he was going to throw a skate at us if we didn't get out of there.” Mila said from beside Viktor. Georgi also stood there, once again wearing a stoic expression. 

“I would have stopped him.”

“Would you?” 

Viktor grinned.

“Of course, he could have hit Yuuri if he tried.”

**Author's Note:**

> im still trying to learn the characters but it's not awful (i think)


End file.
